Life Lived
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Sequel to Letting Go and Moving On. It has been 80 since the Cullen's left Forks and 50 years since Edward last visited Bella. Bella is old now and will soon move on to the next life. She now reflectes on the life she has lived.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**One Shot**

* * *

**Sequel to Letting Go**

**And Moving On**

* * *

**Life Lived**

_It has been 80 since the Cullen's left Forks and 50 years since Edward last visited Bella. Bella is old now and will soon move on to the next life. She now reflectes on the life she has lived._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I am Isabella Marie Jameson once Isabella Swan. I am 98 years old. I have been married for 70 years to a Jack Jameson. Jack and I meet 4 years after Edward broken my heart. He had just moved to Forks to work at the hospital. He was 3 years older than me. I had fallen over and broke my arm that's when I meet him for the first time. He was very handsome. He had black hair and the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. He set my arm and then asked me out to dinner. I accepted.

We shared our first kiss a month after we meet he had taken me out for diner and had walked me home. The night had been so prefect. The kiss light something in me I thought was long gone with Edward. The kiss was nothing lke Edward's. This kiss was way better. It light the inside on me on fire.

2 months after we started dating I took Jack to meet Charlie. Charlie approved of our relationship and asked Jack to take good care of me. After that Charlie and Jack spent some Sunday's together watching to football or fishing. I was really glad they were getting along.

A year after our first meeting he proposed he had taken me on a trip to Paris we were standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower when he got down on one knee and proposed. He had picked up the pieces of my broken heart and I quickly said yes to him. The Wedding quickly followed a year later and my dad gave my away. It was the happiest day of my life. I was 24 when we married.

For our honeymoon Jack to me to Hawaii, Fiji, and the Philippines. When we were on the last bit of our honeymoon we got a call saying Charlie had, had a heartattack and had passed away. I was crushed that my father was gone but felt happy when Jack said that he at least got to give me away at our wedding.

After Charlie died I got his house in the will. Jack and I quickly re-did the house. To better fit our needs. It now has 9 bedrooms, five bathrooms, a study, Jack's office, a living room, a dining room and a big kitchen.

Jack and I loved to travel so every year we went somewhere first it was Paris then, Madrid, Rome, Athens, Berlin, Copenhagen, Taipei, and Tokyo to just name a few. One year we spent a couple of weeks touring Australia.

I had nine children with Jack. Anthony Jemmett was the first one named after Jasper and Emmett my big brothers in all but blood and the my first love Edward, Alirose Carlie was the next named after my sisters Alice and Rose and her grandfather's Charlie and Carlisle, then came the Twins Peter Charlie and George Justin. Then we had Leanne Laura who was stillborn. I was so sad that my baby had passed away and that my children will never know her. I hope she is watching us now with her Granfather Charlie and Edward's Parents. Next we have Charlotte Stella, then Fredrick Tyler, then Jonathan Allan, then lastly Alyssa Esme. They are the angels in my life.

Time passed by fast and soon they were marrying. They now have children of their own Anthony had 5 children, Alirose had 5, Peter had 3, George has 3, Charlotte had 5, Fredrick had 2, Jonathan had 4, and Alyssa had 7

I was 26 when Anthony was born. I was 28 when Alirose was born, Peter and George were bron when I was 29. Charlotte was born when I was 31, Fred was born when I was 32, Jonathan was born when I was 33 and Alyssa was born when I was 34.

Now Anthony was 47, Alirose was now 45, Peter and George were now 44, Charlotte was now 42, Fred was now 41, Jonathan was now 40 and Alyssa was now 39. Their children had children of their own. I am a great grandmother to 10 children and there is more on the way.

Anthony moved away to Seattle and is now a doctor. Alirose move to California. Peter moved to New York City, George moved to London, Charlotte moved to Montana, Fred moved to Texas, Jonathan moved to Detroit and Alyssa stayed in Forks with me. My grandchild Belinda goes to Forks High she is 16 years old.

In my younger days I was the English teacher at Forks High and I was there for 50 years before I retired to be with my family. Jack was a doctor at Forks Hospital for also 50 years before he retired.

I have told my children, grandchildren and great grandchildren of mythical creatures but they all think they are just stories about a girl falling in love with a vampire and how romantic it is. They don't know that the story is real. And that was how it was going to stay.

It has been 50 years since I have seen Edward and helped him come to terms with the fact we weren't mates. I hope he is now happy with his mate and family. And I wish them all the best.

For our first anniversary together Jack took me to Havana Cuba and we danced in the moonlight. For Jack's and I 50th wedding Anniversary the kids shouted us a trip to Paris were he proposed to me Jack took me up to the Eiffel Tower and gave me a golden ring and asked me to marry him again. We did marry again 51 years after we first got married. For are 60th wedding Anniversary we went of a cruise in the Caribbean, a 5 day luxury cruise.

Jack lived to see our 70th wedding Anniversary where he gave me a platinum bracelet saying love always. He died five years ago. He was the love of my life and I can never forget him but I carry on for my children and grandchildren.

I know soon I will leave this world. I have lived me life and done everything I have set out to do. I have been overseas. I have toured the United States. I have married the love of my life. I have had his children. I have watched them all grow up and get married and have children of their own. I have told them stories of my first love. Now there is only one other thing I need to do before I pass into the next world and join Jack's side. I need to see the Cullen's one last time…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review.**


	2. Notice

**Author's Note: I have put up a sequel to this story it is called Meeting Again. I hope you all enjoy it. **


End file.
